The Struggles of Mario and Luigi
by lilmariquaredcorn
Summary: This is the scandal Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy don't want you to know about. There are a lot of ups and downs in this story. Couples include: LuigiXDaisy, MarioXPeach
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This is my first fanfic, enjoy! By the way: each of my chapters have the story told from a different point of view. The first chapter is from Princess Peach's point of view.

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Peach had just stepped out of a long, hot shower. She dried off and stepped out of the bathroom to her bedroom. Mario was there.

"Oh, Mario! You startled me!"

"Peach, what do you say…?"

Peach hesitated, she knew how long this would take, and she had a lot to do today…

"No, Mario. I'm sorry but I have too much to do today…why don't we just take a nice and easy walk?" Peach asked, hoping Mario would say yes to the walk. Peach looked at Mario. She saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Mario, I'm just too busy today for tha—"

There was yet another knock at the door. Luigi came in.

"Hey Mario. Hey Princess Peach, Daisy and I were about to take a couple Yoshi's to Koopa Cape, and then we were going to have a picnic. Daisy thought it would be nice if you two came."

Peach, annoyed with how rude Luigi was for just barging in on her when she wasn't even decent said furiously, "No! I don't want to, I have too much to do around the castle and no, I am not in the mood to go for a walk or a picnic anymore, so with that, Mario, Luigi, please leave I must dress."

They were finally gone and Peach was finally alone. Lately, Mario hadn't been called to go on an adventure or mission or be a plumber (for once) in a while so Mario had been home everyday, all day. This led to Mario asking Peach if they would be…eh hem…intimate everyday. _I remember when it was just an every-month thing. I found it more special, more appealing._ Peach just felt used. _Yes, I bet he's using me for his own selfish wants. I bet Daisy doesn't have to worry about this kind of thing with Luigi. He's much more intimate without even being "intimate". Luigi is just a better person than Mario. _After Peach finished throwing on a pink V-neck tank top, pink shorts, earrings, and some pink flip-flops, she pulled her hair into a cute ponytail and walked out of her bedroom. Right outside her bedroom was Mario, waiting eagerly for who knows what.

"Peach, are you sure you don't want to go to Koopa Cape with my brother and Daisy? It would be fun…" Mario said it in a way that actually sounded convincing. She really wanted to go to Koopa Cape. She really wanted to see Luigi, not so much Daisy, but Luigi. _Oh Luigi. Tall, thinner than Mario, his cute clumsiness, that shy grin… _Peach suddenly urged for Luigi.

"Yeah, actually, I need some fresh air." Peach said.

"That's okay, baby, pack your swimsuit, were going to Koopa Cape!" Mario said happily.


	2. Chapter 2: Packing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This is told from Princess Peach's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 2: Packing

Yoshi came over 15 minutes later with a few other Yoshi's: pink Yoshi, red Yoshi, and yellow Yoshi.

"Oh, Peach I haven't seen you all morning, I had to eat breakfast alone! Where were you girl?!" Daisy said in her loud voice.

"I'm so sorry, Daisy but that baseball game on your cruiser last night made me so tired I slept through breakfast time." Peach said in a sweet voice.

"Oh that's 'Kay! Let's go and hop on the Yoshi's, I want to go swimming. You know, it was just going to be Luigi and me but then, out of the kindness of Luigi's heart, he wanted to invite you and Mario. He said you two hadn't been out of the house lately. This trip was supposed to be more of a couples thing"

"Really? That's actually really sweet of him." Peach, thinking about Luigi's invitation; _maybe Luigi's thinking about me this morning too. I've never known Luigi to be impulsive though but its not like I know Luigi very well anyway._

"Daisy, is Luigi impulsive?" Peach became all the more curious.

"Only when he's very sure about something, so I suppose he's not impulsive, he probably wanted to invite Mario and you for a long time…" Daisy's voice seemed to drift off and Peach started thinking about Luigi again. Luigi's been thinking about me for a long time? He must be mad at Daisy about something…


	3. Chapter 3: Getting There

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This story is told from Mario and Peach's point of view. Okay, really sorry that these chapters are really short but I promise they'll be longer in the future!

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting there

(Mario's point of view)

Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Princess Daisy all finally got on their Yoshi's at about 12 noon. They were soon off and running. Mario was on Yoshi; Peach was on pink Yoshi, Luigi on red, and Daisy on yellow Yoshi. Moving across the rougher, undeveloped terrain of the mushroom kingdom, Mario looked peach. She was so pretty, and hot too. She had lovely curves. Her hair was an impeccable blonde. She had deep, blue eyes; yes, Mario infact got lost in them quite a few times before. _Ah! Peach caught me staring…_ Mario thought as he gave Peach a weak but sincere smile.

"Mario, what are you looking at?" Peach asked insistingly.

"You. You're very beautiful Princess. I love you, baby." Mario said this and he meant it, from the bottom of his heart. Peach blushed and when she blushed, it made her even more beautiful.

* * *

(Peach's point of view)

Peach had blushed because just before Mario had said that, she was thinking about Luigi. Guilt consumed her at that moment. But then she looked at Mario again. He was round and short, not very strong either. Mario had this really hairy moustache too. _Whoa! That thing, its like a wiggler! Mario, trim that, Sheeezz! _But then Peach thought about Luigi, sweet Luigi. He was thinking about her…she was thinking about him…_maybe were meant to be._


	4. Chapter 4: Koopa Cape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This story is told from Daisy's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 4: Koopa Cape

Daisy and the gang finally reached Koopa Cape. It was the perfect day to go, the weather couldn't be any nicer, and Koopa Cape couldn't get more beautiful in mid-August. The sun was hot and the water seemed quite inviting. Daisy decided she was wearing much too many layers at the point. Daisy threw off her tank top and shorts that were over her swimsuit and ran for the waters as fast as she could. Under her tank top and shorts she wore her favorite string bikini. The bikini was Orange and on the butt of the bottoms it said her name, Daisy. The letters were yellow. Daisy ran into the water. The waters were cold but felt amazing as she submerged into it, soaking her whole body. _This __is what summer should feel like everyday. _Daisy was sitting the shallow water looking at Mario, Peach, and Luigi set up the picnic. _Opps, forgot about them for a moment._ Daisy thought, lounging. Peach was wearing an identical swimsuit to Daisy's, but Peach's was a light pink and said Peach on the butt in magenta. Daisy enjoyed it when Peach and her coordinated outfits together.

"Peach! Lookin' good!" Daisy hollered from the water.

"Thanks Daisy! Can you come over and help us out a little bit?" Peach said sounding a bit annoyed with Daisy's laziness.

"I think you've got it from here!" Daisy's eyes wandered over to Luigi. _Ohh, yum._

"Hey Luigi! NICE BUTT!" Daisy shouted without a care in the world.

"Thanks hun!" Luigi said. Luigi was quite tempting in his swimsuit right then and there. Daisy couldn't resist. She blew Luigi a sneaky kiss and then ran out of the water. She was charging right for Luigi. Daisy through her arms around Luigi and tackled him. Daisy then kissed him full on the lips and made out with him for about ten seconds. She wasn't embarrassed at all about it because Mario and Peach did that kind of thing all the time around Daisy and Luigi. Once Daisy was done with that and stood up to compose herself, she saw out of the corner of her eye, jealousy on Princess Peach's face. Daisy knew Peach and Mario didn't really have as strong of a relationship going on compared to her and her little Weegie! When their brief makeout session was done and everything was set up Daisy shouted,

"LET'S SWIM!" And everyone joined hands and ran into the toward the water at fun speed.

* * *

Predict what you think will happen:)!


	5. Chapter 5: Chicken?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This story is told from Luigi's point of view. Stuff gets good in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Chicken?

The crew brought rafts to use in the water. They swam out to deeper water and hang out on the rafts talking. Luigi noticed how good Daisy looked at the moment. She had her tight bikini and a wet body. _Mamma Mia! Calm down!_

"Hey! How about we have a chicken fight! Daisy and I vs. Mario and Peach!" Luigi suggested.

"Or…we could switch up the teams, Luigi and me vs. Daisy and Mario." Peach said. _What is Peach talking about? Why wouldn't she want to go with Mario or Daisy? I have to do something about this._

"Well Daisy, Mario, what do you think? Luigi asked. He could tell on Mario's face that he didn't especially care for the idea of Luigi and Peach really close playing Chicken. _But they really need to pull their relationship up a little, that's why I made Daisy invite them in the first place_. Luigi thought to himself.

"I think we should do Princess vs. Plumber type of thing" Luigi said, trying to help his brother Mario out. There was some silence.

"Okay!" the princesses said in unison. Daisy got up on Peach's shoulders and Luigi got up on Mario's shoulders.

"Let's do this!" Shouted Peach in her weird high-pitched voice. Daisy grabbed Luigi's hands and they started fighting, pushing and shoving.

"Luigi, if you think you're going to win, you're mistaken." Daisy said teasing Luigi. Daisy then reached for Luigi's stomach and tickled him.

"Deciding, Haha, to play, Haha, dirty?" Luigi was saying half laughing. The tickling made him fall into the water with a big splash wetting everyone. They all laughed which made Daisy fall off Peach's shoulders. In the laughter of all this, Daisy waded over to Luigi and, thinking it would be hilariously great, pulled down Luigi's swimming trunks!

"Ahh! Daisy! What are you doing!?" Luigi quickly pulled up his trunks. It was pretty funny, but kind of awkward because Peach was staring at him. Staring at him as if she might decide to do it now too. He had to come up with a distraction. While Daisy was laughing, Luigi pants'ed her. She didn't seem to care because the water was up to about her chest anyway.

"Uhh, nice fail there Luigi. Well, I really want to just swim with Luigi now. Mario, Peach why don't you all have your picnic now hmm? Daisy gave Mario a look and he nodded.

Luigi and Daisy swam all they way out so it was over their heads. They took their noodles so they could just float.

"Daisy, do you think it's romantic just pantsing people left and right?" Luigi was saying, teasing Daisy.

"Haha, oh yes Luigi." Daisy reached over her noodle and kissed Luigi on the forehead. Luigi swam closer taking Daisy's face in his hands. He pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips. Daisy pulled Luigi underwater and then they were kissing underwater. It was an energy rush. Luigi loved it. They swam up for air. Luigi kept kissing Daisy then tried to untie her top. Daisy caught it and continued making out with Luigi. Daisy then French-kissed Luigi. Daisy stopped and looked into Luigi's eyes.

"I don't want this to go any farther than this Luigi." Daisy said. Luigi could tell she meant it. "You have to promise me Weegie." Daisy was searching for an answer in his eyes.

"I promise I won't go any farther than this." It kind of pained Luigi to say it but it was worth it. He loved Daisy. He wanted to tell her but then she dunked Luigi under and they French-kissed underwater. Luigi found it quite fun. They went up for air again. Daisy smiled and they continued to do this for an hour.


	6. Chapter 6: A Question

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This story is told from Peach's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Question

Mario and Peach were back on the shore eating the picnic they had packed.

"After this Peach, do you want to—" Mario asked, being completely cut off by Peach.

"Mario, you know we don't always have to resort to this, its getting a little old. Why don't we just sit and talk and enjoy this lovely picnic we packed. Together." _Where are Luigi and Daisy when I need them!? Oh, I miss them._

"Peach, I was going to ask you if you wanted to take a walk. We didn't get to this morning." Mario looked a little hurt but seemed to recover just fine.

"Oh, well we can take a walk after we finish our lunch. I'm quite hungry. I didn't have breakfast this morning." Peach said. So Mario and Peach talked and caught up with each other. They fed each other food and laughed. Once they finished their lunch, Mario and Peach walked to the wooded area of Koopa Cape. They walked beautiful paths that only Mario and Peach knew about. They walked past the famous Koopa Cape waterfall. It was very romantic. They were at a part in their path that was full of big green ferns and bushes. There was a patch of lovely pink flowers. Mario picked up one and gently set it in Peach's hair. Mario took both of Peach's hands and moved her so she was facing him.

"By the way, you love radiant today." Peach blushed.

"I need to ask you something, but stay right here." Mario went into the heap of ferns and pulled out a petite deep green box. Mario went back to the path, got down on one knee then…

"Princess Peach Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom, will you marry me and be my wife?" Mario looked into Peach's eyes. They welled up with tears. She fell to her knees so she was eye-level with her Mario and put her hands to his shoulders and said,

"Yes! Of course! Yes, Mario, yes!" Mario then took Peach's delicate hands and placed the ring on the correct finger. The ring sparkled as the light shined through the trees and bushes and spilled onto the forest floor. _This is the happiest day of my life…_ Peach thought looking at Mario for a long time. Joy over came Peach so she tackled Mario and kissed him continuously until they had to leave Koopa Cape.


	7. Chapter 7: This Can't Happen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This story is told from Daisy's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 7: This Can't Happen

Daisy woke up to a bright morning in her cozy bed on the top floor of Peach's Castle. Light spilled onto the tiled floor. She stretched out her tiredness then got up. She brushed her hair, washed her face and then threw on a simple yellow dress, knee length with orange trim. After that she put on some orange flats and practically danced down the stairs to breakfast.

As she was coming downstairs Luigi turned the corner at the same time she did and surprised Princess Daisy.

"Ahh! Weegie! Don't scare me like that!" Daisy said, half-laughing at herself. Luigi hugged her then began to speak.

"Guess what I just found out?" Luigi took Daisy's hand in his and walked her to breakfast.

"What?" Daisy said.

"Peach and Mario are engaged! Isn't that great?! That means after they're married, we can finally move out of Peach's castle and stop having to look after them. You are I can move back to Sarasaland and marry!" Luigi was so excited. But Daisy was not excited at all. Her face fell. Luigi and Mario obviously did not know about the strict rules the Mushroom Kingdom had regarding who Princess Peach was allowed to marry and when she was allowed marry.

"Daisy? Isn't that great news?" Daisy had a blank stare at the ground. There was a long silence in the hallway just outside the dining area for breakfast. Daisy sighed and finally looked into Luigi's eyes.

"Luigi, Mario and Peach aren't allowed to get married yet. Peach isn't old enough and has to be married to royal blood. Toadsworth and the Council would never allow it! Even that, the Council isn't allowed to revise any rules until Peach is even of age to get married. They have to call of the engagement…" Daisy's voice drifted off. Luigi and her both knew things were about to get very complicated.

"I, I didn't understand the circumstances. I didn't even know or else I wouldn't have helped Mario plan that trip to Koopa Cape along time ago…I wouldn't have ever encouraged him to spend all of his money on that ring…" Luigi had a face of disappointment.

"hey, its not all your fault. I wouldn't have invited Mario and Peach to our Koopa Cape trip either if I knew all along you two were planning this. It's half my fault too." Daisy said trying to encourage Luigi even though it kind of was half Luigi's fault, half Mario's.

"I need to inform Peach." Daisy let go of Luigi's hand and ran upstairs to confront Princess Peach. Daisy knocked on the door.

"Why hello there, Princess Daisy! Come in, I have amazing news to tell you!" Peach took Daisy's hand and dragged her over to a chair by the fireplace. Peach motioned for Daisy to sit. She did not sit. Instead she stood and said,

"I already know about the news. And yes, I'm very happy for you but…" Daisy couldn't go through with this. It was too much. _No, she needs to know. Just tell her Daisy. It's not your fault. _

"You and Mario cannot be wed. You do remember what Toadsworth said about marriage don't you? He wont let you get married to Mario. You're too young and he isn't even of royal blood." The news really drove a dagger to Peach's heart. Daisy felt terrible for having to tell the truth to Princess Peach. Peach, stunned by the news sat down on the chair daisy refused to take a seat in and wept. Daisy came to Peach's side to comfort her. Daisy hugged her best friend, feeling very sorry for her.

"Oh Peach I know this is terrible! I know! But please, don't cry! It'll be okay!" Daisy said knowing full well it probably would not be okay.

"No Daisy! Don't you see? It's not going to be okay. I need this engagement! It'll save our relationship! The engagement will strengthen it!" Peach sobbed, wiping her eyes.

"Peach, we will get through this. You don't need the engagement, you and Mario could just go on a long awaited vacation, just the two of you."

"At what do I do after that? Keep up the chara a de that I'm still engaged to him and marry him even though I obviously can't'? Oh, how will I ever tell Mario? He'll be heart-broken! He'll hate me, then he'll leave me! Then he'll send a bunch of allies after me to kill me!" Peach sobbed and soaked Daisy's shoulder with her salty tears.

"No, that will never happen. Luigi and I will accompany you this afternoon and tell him…the news." Daisy said shakily. Although Daisy didn't really know how Mario would react to this kind of news.


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This story is told from Luigi's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Mario and Princess Peach were both invited to the Peach Gardens after lunch by Luigi and Daisy. Luigi wasn't sure if Daisy was mad at him about the news yesterday or not but he didn't hesitate to go to her room to talk to her. He was about to knock on the door when Daisy opened it before him. She grabbed him by his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It was for good luck." Daisy said smiling at him. "Ready?" Daisy asked and Luigi was ready to scream _Of course not! I don't know what's going to happen! You don't know what's going to happen! This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life! _Instead all Luigi said was,

"I suppose. Just remember, whatever those two say or do, I still love you."

"As I to you." And with that phrase, Luigi almost melted. He did love Daisy. She was so nice and understood him so well.

Daisy and Luigi walked out of the castle to the backyard of the gardens. There was no one in sight except for Mario and Peach sitting at an awkward distance eating lunch. Peach was avoiding eye contact for fear that if she looked into his eyes she would collapse. To Luigi, it was clear Mario was confused by Peach's behavior and Peach disappointed by the news that was about to be told. Luigi and Daisy took their places across from Mario and Peach. Peach was still wearing her ring. _This will not be easy._ Thought Luigi. The silence went on for about two minutes. _All right, enough is enough. Someone has to take charge. _Luigi was the first to speak.

"I think everyone, besides Mario, knows why were here today." Luigi looked around and nodded at Daisy and Peach. Mario was looking around even more confused. Daisy was look at Peach, who was looking down at her engagement ring. Mario turned to look at his brother.

"What's going on here…?" Mario asked suspiciously. Everyone seemed to look toward everywhere else but Mario.

"Mario, we all know about your engagement to Peach—" Luigi began but then being cut off by Mario.

"I know, isn't it great? Is that why we all came here? To congratulate Peach and me?" Mario replied, hoping that was all. It certainly was not.

"Uhh, no…instead we Uhh, found out…" Luigi was having a hard time telling his brother the truth.

"Oh my Stars. Peach please don't tell me you're pregnant?!" Mario was panicking now. He was assuming the worst, yet he probably couldn't have guessed what Peach was about to say next.

"No Mario! We can't be engaged to each other!" Peach blurted out.

"So that's it? You just don't want to commit to something deeper than just dating? You're going to throw our blossoming relationship right out the damn window?! I can't believe you! I thought you loved me! Thought you cared! You were probably using me the whole time weren't you!?" Mario was yelling, making Peach become hysterical. She was weeping and grabbing Daisy to hug her.

"Mario! That's not the case at all—" Luigi said but then Mario said,

"I get it Peach, I'm just not good enough for you anymore. Was it the ring? Was it just not good enough? Or wait, am I just not your hero I was a couple years ago when you first fell into the hands of the psychopath named Bowser?! You know what, I can't even deal with you right now. I'm leaving." Mario stood up and fast-walked away from everyone. Everyone was stunned by how Mario took it. Peach, still crying, got up and ran after him. In the distance Luigi could see Mario and Peach talking, well, yelling to each other. Things weren't going the way he had planned. Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi, hugging him.

"We should do something." Daisy said.

"No, they need to solve these things on their own." Luigi retorted.

"But it's a heated argument." Daisy replied.

"It's their first fight. If it gets violent, believe me, Ill step in." Luigi said. Daisy seemed satisfied by the last remark. All Luigi and Daisy could do was watch as Mario and Peach fought. Mario left inside the castle to do who knows what. Peach ran after him. _This definitely failed._


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This story is told from Luigi's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Mario and Princess Peach were both invited to the Peach Gardens after lunch by Luigi and Daisy. Luigi wasn't sure if Daisy was mad at him about the news yesterday or not but he didn't hesitate to go to her room to talk to her. He was about to knock on the door when Daisy opened it before him. She grabbed him by his shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"It was for good luck." Daisy said smiling at him. "Ready?" Daisy asked and Luigi was ready to scream _Of course not! I don't know what's going to happen! You don't know what's going to happen! This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life! _Instead all Luigi said was,

"I suppose. Just remember, whatever those two say or do, I still love you."

"As I to you." And with that phrase, Luigi almost melted. He did love Daisy. She was so nice and understood him so well.

Daisy and Luigi walked out of the castle to the backyard of the gardens. There was no one in sight except for Mario and Peach sitting at an awkward distance eating lunch. Peach was avoiding eye contact for fear that if she looked into his eyes she would collapse. To Luigi, it was clear Mario was confused by Peach's behavior and Peach disappointed by the news that was about to be told. Luigi and Daisy took their places across from Mario and Peach. Peach was still wearing her ring. _This will not be easy._ Thought Luigi. The silence went on for about two minutes. _All right, enough is enough. Someone has to take charge. _Luigi was the first to speak.

"I think everyone, besides Mario, knows why were here today." Luigi looked around and nodded at Daisy and Peach. Mario was looking around even more confused. Daisy was look at Peach, who was looking down at her engagement ring. Mario turned to look at his brother.

"What's going on here…?" Mario asked suspiciously. Everyone seemed to look toward everywhere else but Mario.

"Mario, we all know about your engagement to Peach—" Luigi began but then being cut off by Mario.

"I know, isn't it great? Is that why we all came here? To congratulate Peach and me?" Mario replied, hoping that was all. It certainly was not.

"Uhh, no…instead we Uhh, found out…" Luigi was having a hard time telling his brother the truth.

"Oh my Stars. Peach please don't tell me you're pregnant?!" Mario was panicking now. He was assuming the worst, yet he probably couldn't have guessed what Peach was about to say next.

"No Mario! We can't be engaged to each other!" Peach blurted out.

"So that's it? You just don't want to commit to something deeper than just dating? You're going to throw our blossoming relationship right out the damn window?! I can't believe you! I thought you loved me! Thought you cared! You were probably using me the whole time weren't you!?" Mario was yelling, making Peach become hysterical. She was weeping and grabbing Daisy to hug her.

"Mario! That's not the case at all—" Luigi said but then Mario said,

"I get it Peach, I'm just not good enough for you anymore. Was it the ring? Was it just not good enough? Or wait, am I just not your hero I was a couple years ago when you first fell into the hands of the psychopath named Bowser?! You know what, I can't even deal with you right now. I'm leaving." Mario stood up and fast-walked away from everyone. Everyone was stunned by how Mario took it. Peach, still crying, got up and ran after him. In the distance Luigi could see Mario and Peach talking, well, yelling to each other. Things weren't going the way he had planned. Daisy wrapped her arms around Luigi, hugging him.

"We should do something." Daisy said.

"No, they need to solve these things on their own." Luigi retorted.

"But it's a heated argument." Daisy replied.

"It's their first fight. If it gets violent, believe me, Ill step in." Luigi said. Daisy seemed satisfied by the last remark. All Luigi and Daisy could do was watch as Mario and Peach fought. Mario left inside the castle to do who knows what. Peach ran after him. _This definitely failed._


	10. Chapter 10: Nostalgia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned. Nintendo owns all of these.

* * *

This story is told from Peach's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 10: Nostalgia

"Oh Daisy! Luigi! He left! I'm so afraid he's not coming back this time!" Peach felt very guilty. She never should have told Mario they couldn't be wed. She should have just let him believe they were going to be married someday. He could just continue to believe that he and Peach were married just so Mario wouldn't leave her. She started thinking about Mario. He seemed to leave a lot and yet Peach was willing to accept and welcome him and even wanted to let him believe that she was legally wed to him. _How could I have let this happen?! _

"Peach, he's not gone forever. We know Mario; he's done this before! We'll try telling him again when he comes back and isn't going to run off like just now." Luigi said. This made Princess Peach break down and cry even more.

"Peach! I promise you he'll come back! Now just calm down! This has happened before!" Daisy shouted trying to get Peach to get a grip of the situation.

"But you guys don't understand! He thinks were over, like we've BROKEN UP! …Which is totally and completely untrue!" Peach said grabbing Daisy's shoulder, soaking Daisy's shoulder, which was the 2nd time this week.

"But Peach, that's not even the case. Just think of this as one of Mario's adventures. You'll manage without him gone! He'll be back in 3 or 4 days." Daisy said this as if it were a joke.

"Daisy, he's not coming back, he's just not…" Princess Peach's voice drifted off and she cried. Her eyes and face burned from the raw tears. She couldn't handle Daisy and Luigi's rash behavior. Peach stood up and went inside crying. Peach ran up the stairs, past the landing where Mario told her to not follow him, (because she naturally would) and into her bedroom. Peach locked the door and dug under her bed for her shoebox. She picked it up and sat on her king-size bed. The shoe box was filled with old pictures and notes from when everything was still normal and nobody was mad at anyone. The first thing she saw was a photo of her and Mario at Isle Delfino. They were watching the sunset; it was quite romantic and beautiful. That was also the night when Mario and Peach made out on this bench into the morning. It was such a fun time. The next picture Peach paged through was of Peach and Mario in Coconut Mall's massive food court. Peach was sitting across from Mario, sipping a soda, looking at Mario, at his face, his eyes, his moustache. Mario was looking at her, at her face, her blue eyes. _Those were the days when Mario cared about my feelings. Those were the days… _The picture under that one was of Peach and Daisy hugging. _My best friend…at least she's still normal. _There were a few more of Mario, Daisy, Luigi, and her. One was when they took a ski trip to DK Summit. That was when Daisy almost broke her leg and Luigi helped her up and then he kissed her. When Peach got to the bottom, there was a picture of just Luigi. It made her heart jump. It scared her. I don't remember this one… This photo of Luigi seemed forbidden. Peach loved it. She slipped the shoebox back under her bed but put the photo of Luigi under her pillow. Peach loved how close 'Luigi' was to her.


End file.
